Heads or Tails
by tuesdaysonthephonetome
Summary: Sometimes the most important choice is which side of the coin lands up. Future Lit oneshot.


**Summary:** Sometimes the most important choice is which side of the coin lands up. Future Lit oneshot.

**A/N:** I have in my borrowed possession the most amazingly fantastic writer's book ever written. It's called _The Writer's Book Of Matches; 1,001 Prompts to Ignite Your Fiction_. I got it from the library at my school not 3 hours before it gave me this lovely idea. One line of dialogue is the prompt. I'll tell you which one at the bottom so I don't give anything away. This book is the new love of my life, and this idea is a little random, but it sprang from that wonderful book. Please review. I always get three reviews on my oneshots, and then that's it. Let's break the mold and give this one more, shall we? -waggles eyebrows manipulatively-

**Disclaimer:** I, shockingly, still own nothing.

* * *

Rory opened the door of Luke's apartment cautiously and poked her head in. She grinned when she saw his limp form sprawled over his old bed, wonderful brown hair tousled and perfect eyes closed peacefully. Shutting the door quietly, she tip-toed across the room and lay down next to him, kissing his temple softly. At her touch, his eyes opened and he sat up a little, slightly disoriented. When he saw her, he lay back down and offered her a crooked smile. She returned a brilliant one. 

"Hey," he said tiredly.

"Hi," she whispered back excitedly.

"I guess I must have dozed off," he muttered, rubbing one of his eyes.

"I guess so," she answered. Then she grinned at him. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I dunno," Jess answered. "What do you want to do?"

Rory pouted a little. "I thought you had plans." She sounded disappointed.

"I did," Jess argued. "My plans were to meet you in the diner and then we'd go somewhere and do something."

"Where's somewhere? What's something?"

"I figured you'd think of something and I'd take us somewhere."

Rory sat up, breaking their intimate position. "So basically you wanted me to plan this date."

Jess sat up too, a little annoyed at how difficult she was being. "I thought we'd be spontaneous," he corrected.

"No," Rory argued, "you thought you'd say we'd be spontaneous and then ask me where we should go and let me do all the planning and decision making."

"Why are you acting like this?" Jess asked, reaching out to touch her arm. She stood up off the bed and walked away from him into his uncle's kitchen. "Rory!" He was really irritated now. Not to mention confused. And sleepy.

"You never plan anything!" she threw at him, turning to face him from the kitchen. He frowned and stood up, following her into the room. "You never commit to a decision! You never commit to...anything!"

He raised his eyebrows challengingly, beginning to comprehend. "This isn't about tonight," he accused her. "You're mad about something completely different, aren't you?"

Rory folded her arms across herself defensively and scowled.

"Well?" Jess prompted angrily. "What is it?"

"It's this!" Rory yelled. "It's us! We're drifting around like high school students, going on half-planned dates, wandering by like bad gossip. Our "open communication" happens only when really it's necessary and when it's not, it consists of greetings, sarcastic comments, fights, and reviews of books, movies and music! Is this a real relationship, or just a rerun of our last one?"

"Rory," Jess admonished, "where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from me, Jess," Rory explained heatedly, "the girl who wants an answer to her question."

Jess rubbed the back of his head. "What do you want?"

Rory huffed in frustration. "I want you to make a decision and commit to it!" she yelled.

"No, you want me to make a decision and commit to _you_," Jess accused, matching her volume.

"No," Rory argued, "I want you to_make a decision!_ Any decision! Just choose something, Jess! Do you want this relationship or not? Do we move forward or do we give up? Because I don't like drifting like this, Jess! I need to be doing something, and we're not doing anything! It's all or nothing with me, and this thing with us is somewhere in the middle. So which do you choose? All or nothing?"

"Now?!" Jess asked wildly. "You need your answer right now?"

"Yes!" Rory yelled determinedly.

Jess groaned. "I don't like ultimatums!" he told her angrily.

"Well I don't like this!" Rory countered passionately. "What's your choice?"

Jess glared at her for a few moments before turning on his heel and marching back to his old dresser.

"What are you doing?" Rory demanded, following him.

When he spun around, he had a quarter on his open palm.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, confused.

"Flipping a coin," Jess replied, glowering at her. "Heads, we get married. Tails, we break up. How's that?"

Rory stared wildly at him. "What?!" she screeched. "This is your plan? You're basing our entire future together on a coin with a dead president's head on it?"

Jess flipped the coin and caught it. He opened his fist and glared down at it, then up at Rory.

"Your turn to make a decision," he said angrily. "Will you marry me?"

Rory stared, speechless, down at the profile of George Washington in Jess's hand. She breathed slowly and deliberately, then snapped her eyes up to lock with his. Both pairs of eyes held fiery glares. They stood like that, silently, for a few moments. Then, unexpectedly, Rory smashed her mouth against Jess's.

The coin clattered on the floor. Heads.

* * *

**Prompt:** _"Heads, we get married. Tails, we break up. How's that?"_


End file.
